


Hot Chocolate

by Jathis



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fibro Kevin, Fluff, Grief/Mourning, Native American Kevin, Slice of Life, trans vanessa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 16:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2394974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin and Vanessa have a little conversation over drinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Chocolate

Kevin was fairly certain that he had never loved anyone as much as he loved Vanessa. The Geologist was so tall and elegant with hair that was just…perfect. She had confessed that she felt a small desire to get some dye to deal with the gray starting at her temples but he had managed to convince her to keep it, assuring her that it made her look aged and distinguished in her field. Vanessa in turn had just laughed but nodded in agreement, leaving her hair alone.

The radio host for Desert Bluffs couldn’t help but smile to himself as he sat at the kitchen table, toying with one of his braids as he watched her pour a thick mixture from a small kettle into two mugs. She was wearing one of her favorite in-door dresses; a simple orange and black cotton one with little pumpkins and owls all over it. Around her neck she wore a matching orange silken scarf, tied in place with practiced ease into a loose little bow.

Turning away from the stove, Vanessa blinked when she saw the way Kevin was looking at her, blushing as she looked away. “What are you looking at?”

“Someone amazing.”

She laughed at that, shaking her head as she set a hot mug in front of him, bending down to kiss him on the forehead before pulling up a chair for herself. “You’re impossible.”

“And you’re perfect.”

“No one’s perfect, Kevin.”

“No, they become perfect when you love them.”

“Kevin!” Vanessa giggled, toying with one end of her scarf. She looked down into her mug, smiling as she ran her thumb over the rim before looking up to smile at him again. “You’re sweet,” she finally said. She looked up sharply when he giggled and opened his mouth to say something else, holding up a hand to cut him off. “Don’t you dare…”

“You’re sweetest!” Kevin cackled. He held up an arm to defend himself, laughing as she tried to slap him on top of the head. “Hey! You can’t hit a radio host for telling the truth!” he cried.

“Drink your hot chocolate before it gets cold,” she countered with a sniff. She hid her smile by taking a sip of her own, looking at him over the rim with a raised eyebrow as he drank. “…Do you really mean it when you say such things?” she asked.

Kevin looked up, unaware of a chocolate mustache on his upper lip. “I always mean everything I say about you, Vanessa.”

“Really?”

“Of course!”

She smiled, leaning forward then, kissing away his chocolate mustache. “Sweet man…” she murmured against his lips. A moment later their lips were meeting, kissing each other properly, the hot chocolate left to become cold between them.

* * *

Kevin toyed with the single pearl earring between his fingers, careful not to let any blood get onto it and ruin its color. Draped around his neck was one of her silken scarves, the faintest hint of her perfume still clinging to the material. When the smell was gone he would spray it again with the single bottle of perfume he had hidden with her scarves, struggling to keep her alive.

Two mugs of hot chocolate sat untouched on the table, having become cold hours ago.


End file.
